The way it Should be
by Virgil's girl22
Summary: What if the boys' father died in the fire too. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

The way it should be

Summary: What if the boys' father had died in the fire too, or so they think. I began writing this last year and I never posted it, so I hope you enjoy it. My grammar and sometimes my spelling stinks and I haven't found a beta reader yet so please be kind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam and Dean or any others from Supernatural.

Chapter one

Foster Homes

Five year old Dean shivered as his 9 month old brother, Sam, was shoved into his arms; flames were beginning to take the whole house. "Take you brother outside as fast as you can. Go Dean go." His father seemed scared, too scared for Dean's liking. He ran outside as fast as his short legs would carry him, he tripped several times scratching up his knees but cradling his baby brother so close almost as if someone was going to snatch Sammy out of his arms.

As Dean stumbled out of the house Sam began to cry, "its okay Sammy, I've got you," Dean said into the baby's ear. Neighbors rushed over to him, they tried to talk to Dean but Dean wouldn't answer, if he wasn't looking at the burning house, he was looking at his baby brother in his arms, who was now whimpering. The mother next door came up to Dean and tried to take Sammy out of his arms, as soon as he felt someone trying to take Sammy out of his arms, Dean started screaming so she stopped. Dean looked back at the house, fire was spreading quickly, Dean's eyes scanned where he thought the doorway should be, hoping, praying, that his parents would walk out of the smoke just as he and Sammy had just done, but they never did.

The fire truck finally got the fire under control and the neighbors told them of the missing parents. After two hours of searching, their mother's body was brought out pronounced dead at the scene, their father was also pronounced dead but his body was never found.

Dean fell to his knees keeping Sam close. Tears fell down his cheeks as he clutched Sam to his chest, he was only five but he would take care of his brother, they may have lost their parents but no one would ever hurt Sammy or separate him from his older brother.

……………………………………………

Dean held to that promise even in the foster homes, each one was worse and worse with the beatings, though Dean took every one to protect Sammy, Some of the beatings were so bad it left Dean laying in bed for days, with only little Sam to take care of him. Even when Sam was blamed for something, Dean always managed to convince them that he had done it earning him the beating instead of Sam. This worked up until their fifth foster home.

The broken widow was not his or Sammy's fault; it was their foster parents own son who had thrown the ball into the window on purpose knowing that he would not be blamed for it. Twelve year old Dean shivered when he saw it, he knew who was going to be blamed for it, him or Sam, and to his horror their foster father blamed seven year old Sam.

Dean screamed when their foster father grabbed Sam's arm, and roughly pulled him towards the stairs.

"Please, don't hurt my brother! It was me, I broke the window please do anything to me, Sammy didn't do anything, I promise Sammy didn't do anything!" Dean yelled tears threatening to fall.

Dean followed them upstairs bagging and pleading with him to let him take the beating instead of Sam, but no, Dean held onto his arm as long as he could but as they reached the bedroom door their foster father threw Dean down the hall. Dean hit the wall with a giant thud, and then to his horror he heard Sammy's yell of pain as the belt came in contact with his back.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

To Nevada

"Sammy, Noooo!" twenty two year old Dean shot bolt up right in bed with cold sweat dripping off his face.

"Dean, What is it, what's wrong?" seventeen year old Sam asked as he got out of bed and came over to his brother's side, Dean yelling his name had made him forget anything about sleep.

Dean didn't say anything as he tried to slow his breathing, he looked into his brother's hazel eyes that matched his own, the only thing that Sammy and he seemed to share other then their closeness.

"Dean? Dean say something, talk to me!" said Sam a little louder then necessary.

Again Dean didn't answer.

Then Sam knew what it was, "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Dean nodded.

"Was it the same one?" Sam asked though he already knew the answer.

Dean nodded again. Sam sat down on the bed beside him and put an arm around his brother.

"Will you say something?" asked Sam looking at his brother with concern in his voice.

"I'm-I'm okay Sammy, I just need to catch my breath," Dean said as he tried to slow his breathing. He sat up completely and his hand came to rest on his brother's back and he began to absence mindedly rub Sam's back, he could feel the scares from the belt buckle they had both been hit with under Sam's shirt, it made Dean wince every time he went over one, even though he too had the same scares under his shirt.

"I wish you would stop having those dreams, it happened so long ago, its history, and I'm fine Dean, fine." Sam said as he began to get up though Dean's hand stopped him.

"I know, I don't know what is triggering them, I just wish they would stop, I'm sick of them," Dean said as he released his hold on Sam and grabbed his watch off the nightstand to see what time it was knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep now.

Sam just looked at him as he stood up and then joined him.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll go see if I can steal some breakfast from the cafeteria downstairs," Sam said as he reached for his own watch.

"Steal, Sammy?" Dean asked his eyes wide.

"It's a figure of speech Dean, don't worry big brother I have money," Sam said with a smile as he walked out the door.

Dean gave into a small smile and then walked over to the bathroom; it was hard to believe they had been on the road for nearly a month already. After his twenty first birthday, Dean had fought to get custody of Sam. Because Sam was still a minor it was the law that he remain under foster care until his twentieth birthday. Though Dean didn't give up without a fight, though he had lost miserably and his brother was forced to stay with their foster family. Though Dean was a Winchester, and Winchesters don't give up that easy. He had basically kidnapped his own brother, taking him out of the house through the window of Sam's tiny bedroom, the room they had shared when Dean was living there. The window had been to small to fit Sam's six foot frame without scraping his back opening the newly scabbed over belt buckle tears in his skin causing the boy to cry out in pain. They had almost gotten caught that night; Sam's cry had awakened the Jacksons they had come into Sam's room just in time to see the boy get all the way out of the window. Dean had tied a rope to the tree and had Sam climb down first. Once Sam was on the ground and safely in the car Dean took hold of the rope and slide down the tree. When he released the rope his hands were covered in blood from rope burns but he didn't care as he saw the Jacksons reach the front door. He dove for the drivers side of the Impala got in a floored it.

…………………………Flash back………………….

"Dean you're hands are bleeding," then sixteen year old Sam said as he sat up straight being careful not to touch his back to the seat.

"I'm fine Sammy-are you okay? It looks like you scratched up your back pretty good," Dean said looking at his brother; it was so good to see him again.

"It's not from the window, he hit me with the belt buckle again, the window just reopened them," Sam said with a sigh.

"He what!" Dean reached over and as gently as possible lifted Sam's shirt up, the bright red welts that met him brought back unwanted memories.

"Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry," Dean said as he lowered the shirt again, "I promise Sammy, they will never take you away from me again, even if we have to stay on the road until you're twenty that buckle will never touch your back again, I promise."

………………….end of Flashback………………………..

Dean was shaken back to reality when he heard the door open, he pulled his shirt back on and threw a towel on his head to dry his hair as he walked into the other room.

"Hey, feeling better?" Sam asked as he put a bag of food on the table.

"Yeah, what did you get?" Dean asked throwing the towel on his bed.

"Some breakfast bagels," Sam said as he handed his brother a bagel.

"Thanks," Dean said as he took the offered food.

"So where are we going from here?" Sam asked as he took a bite.

"I was thinking we could head for Nevada, at least in that general direction, we have an Aunt and Uncle there somewhere," Dean said as he looked at the map.

"Then why didn't they take us after mom and dad died?" Sam asked with confusion.

"I don't know Sammy, but I'm going to find out," Dean said as he looked at the map again.

Dean didn't have the heart to tell Sam that their Aunt and Uncle had not talked to their parents since Dean was born, they didn't know that their parents had died, and they didn't even know that Sam existed.

T.B.C.

Author's note: Thanks you all for all your reviews. Today is my birthday so this is my present to you, my twin brother Dean helped me with this chapter, we like to spend our birthday together. Well we got to go. Enjoy.


End file.
